Rooftops
by netangel182
Summary: Pen found shelter among the newsies, but she is hiding something from them. A secret that forces her to leave the man she loves.


Ok here's the deal. I don't own any of them, although I wish that I did!   
  
This story is a product of my insomnia, so I can't guarantee that it's coherent, but I hope you enjoy. BTW I know I only use the newsie lingo sometimes, so sue me I forgot a lot.  


####   


####   


#### Rooftops

The city is amazingly quiet before the sun rises. A kind   
of peaceful quiet that makes you forget about the chaos  
that comes with life in New York City.

  
I looked up from the pad of paper sitting in my lap to see the rosy sun rising behind the buildings. A small smile pulled at my lips and I turned my attention back to my writing.  
  


Sunrises here are like nothing else in the world. The   
crimson sky makes the city seem to fade into the horizon.  
Perfect. 

  
"Pen?" a quiet voice asked from behind me.   
I spun around to see a groggy boy holding a cup of coffee sleepily.  
"Kid Blink you're gonna make me fall off a heah," I yelled in my newly perfected fake New York accent. I had learned very quickly when I arrived in this city that in order to fit in, my proper British accent had to be masked.   
"That's what you get for sittin on the edge o' the roof like that," he replied with a broad smile. I jumped onto the rooftop, holding my journal tightly in my fist. "Whatcha writin' bout anyways?" he asked reaching for the book.   
I pulled it safely behind my back and glared at him in mock-anger. "If ya even try ta read dis I'll soak ya!" I said, only half kidding.  
Kid just chuckled slightly. "I don't unduhstand ya Pen, I jist don't."  
"What's not to unduhstand?" I asked.  
"What boy in his right mind wakes up houahs before the sun rises, let alone climb up onto the roof top."  
"This one," I replied, heading for the fire escape. "Come on Kid, we'se bettah get our papes."  
A few hours later, I had finished selling my usual fifty papers and headed back to the lodging house. I stood in front of the mirror in the washroom. I stared at my reflection, studying the slight curves that had begun to appear under my baggy newsie clothing. I shook my head, sending short red curls flying in every direction. "This can't be good," I mumbled into the silence before heading back to my bunk. I pulled my journal out from its hiding place under my pillow and turned to the first clean page.   
  


What possessed me to go though with this crazy plan?   
How long did I expect it to work? I can't believe that I've  
gone this long without getting caught. It's been nearly  
a year. What did I expect, never to develop? I think   
that sixteen years was long enough.  I should tell them. But would anyone understand? How   
would Kid and Jack react if I told them that I'd   
lied them for a year. That I'm actually just a girl   
who escaped to New York to prevent being married off by  
my father. Maybe if I had told them when I first arrived,  
they would have accepted me anyway, but not now. Now I had lied to them.  I can't hide this secret much longer, that's for sure.  
Maybe I should just leave. But I would miss them so. What am I going to do?

  
A hot tear slid down my cheek and landed on the page, smudging the wet ink.   
"Pen!" a familiar voice called from the staircase. "You heah?"  
"Yeah Kid," I called, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.   
"Whacha doin heah?" he asked entering the bunkroom. "Lets go to Tibby's and get some lunch." He flashed me his trademark grin.   
I smiled back, his grin was definitely contagious. "I'll meet you there in a minute.   
  


This wouldn't be so hard if I hadn't fallen for him. 

  
With that I closed the book, hiding it back under my pillow. As I made my way to the diner, I began to get angry with myself for beginning to care for Kid Blink as much as I did. Angry that he had trusted me with details of his past and I had lied to him. By the time that I entered the restaurant my temper was flaring and I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I scanned the diner quickly and my eyes landed on a tall boy sitting casually with Jack and Kid. Spot Conlon, the "great" Brooklyn leader, seemed to be arguing with racetrack about something, most likely the money that Race owed him. Spot was the last person that I wanted to deal with at that point, and I was just about to leave when Jack called me over to their table. I reluctantly made my way across the room and sat between Jack and Kid.  
"Heya Pen," Race said, lighting a cigar, "how's it rollin'?"  
"Fine," I said coldly.  
"Ooh, looks likes our little Pen's a bit edgy today," Spot said just loud enough for me to hear.   
"Stick it in ya ear Conlon," I retorted angrily.   
I could see the anger cloud up his blue eyes as his hand went instinctively to the cane at his side. "Wha' did ya jist say?"  
"You hoid me," I answered, holding my ground.   
He stood up his tall frame towering over me, and raised his fist ready to hit me.   
"Enough Spot, sit down," Jack commanded from behind Spot, who quickly obeyed.   
"Pen what's the mattah wit ya today?" Kid asked in a hushed tone.   
All I could do was shake my head in confusion and stand, bolting out the door. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get out. I spent the rest of the day walking in circles around Central Park, thinking about everything and nothing all at once.   
When I was sure that the boys were asleep, I Made my way back to the lodging house. Quickly I gathered my sparse belongings and headed back out the door. I stopped for a moment at the end of Kid Blink's bunk. I smiled as I watched him sleep peacefully. "Bye Kid," I whispered sadly before descending the stairs.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somehow the next two months went by in a flash. I spent most nights stretched out under the stars in Central Park, pouring my thoughts into my journal. I ate what I could pick up from the venders on the streets without getting caught. But soon common sense told me that I couldn't spend the rest of my life on the streets of Mew York.   
So I picked up my stuff and started to walk. I had no idea where my feet would carry me, but I decided to let fate take over for a while. When I finally stopped, I couldn't believe where I was. There I stood, facing a sign that read 'Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging'  
"Of all the places in New York…" I mumbled.   
After a moment of thought, I realized that I didn't have much of a choice. Only one problem arose in my mind; wouldn't Spot recognize me? I turned to examine my reflection in a nearby window. My mouth gaped in surprise as I took myself in. My corkscrew curls had grown from just above my ears almost to my shoulders. My face had thinned some and a very distinct female figure had emerged from the scrawny body that I had only months ago. I smiled with satisfaction and turned to enter the lodging house.   
I walked up to the desk and asked the old man standing there is there were any bunks open.  
"Shoah, What's ye name kid?"  
"Just call me…" With that my brain froze, at a loss for another new name. I had been so many people lately that my head was spinning. I thought back to when I was very young. My nanny had called me Dove because I always watched the bird that nested in my window in the mornings. "Dove," I finished, allowing my English accent to freely return.   
"Well Dove, you'se wanna be a newsie?" the old man asked. I nodded. "Well den, you'se wanna see Spot Conlon. He runs tings heah. You cin find him at da docks wit all da boys."  
I nodded once again and turned out the door. Making my way to the docks, I could hear the newsboys shouting as they jumped into the river. I stood on the land, staring down at the end of the docks where a few of the boys had gathered.   
I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing"  
Slowly I made my way down the docks to where the group was standing, stopping a few feet behind the boys. I began to casually listen to their conversation.   
Spot's unmistakable voice carried over the crowd. "How do I know that you punks won't run the first time some goon comes atcha with a club? How do I know you've got what it takes to win?"  
I shook my head, stifling a grin. Typical Spot.   
"Because I'm tellin' ya Spot," a familiar voice piped up. My head snapped up and I scanned the group. Then I saw it, Jack's trademark cowboy hat.   
"That's not good enough this time Jacky-boy," Spot continued. "You've gotta show me." He turned and walked out of the crowd, looking backward at Jack and another curly haired boy that I didn't recognize.  
Before I had time to move out of the way, Spot ran right into me, knocking my hat off my head.   
"Would ya watch wheah you'se goin'?" he spat out before turning to look at me. "Hey you'se a goil!" he said, looking my up and down in shock.  
"You catch on quick," I replied sarcastically.   
"So what are ya doin heah goil? Cause I know that ya aint no newsie."  
"Pray tell, how do you know that?" I asked glaring right into his eyes.  
Spot looked intently at me for a moment, then backed down. "So how many papes can you move in a week?" he asked, hoping that I would say that I didn't know how to sell.  
I smiled, fully aware of his intentions. "About two fifty. Maybe more when the headlines are good."   
Spot's jaw dropped and he stared at me in disbelief. "That's fifty papes a day!"  
"So does that mean that I can stay?" I asked hopefully.  
He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "I spose. Jist don't spect no special treatment jist cause you'se a goil."  
"I won't," I said. "Besides I can take care of myself."  
"I'm sure you can," he mumbled under his breath.   
With that, I headed back toward the lodging house. Halfway up the docks, Spot's voice once again filled my ears. "What's yoah name goil?"  
I spun around to see Spot directly behind me, followed by Jack, boots and the boy I didn't know. "Call me Dove," I answered happily.  
"Well Dove, dis heah is Jack Kelley, leadah of da Manhattan newsies, an dats Boots der next to him. Da other boy wit em is the walkin mouth." Spot pointed them out in order.   
"Call me David," the "mouth" interjected.   
"If you don't mind me asking," I started, studying Jack, "What are you doing so far from home?"  
"Pulitzer raised the pape's price and we're going on strike," David jumped in before Jack could open his mouth.  
I chuckled a little. "I can see why he calls you the walking mouth."  
Everyone laughed a little before Jack spoke up once again. "We'se bettah be headin back."  
He spit in his hand and extended it to Spot, who did the same. Then the three headed down the docks in the direction of Manhattan.   
"Boys, lets go get some suppah," Spot called to the newsies on the dock. He then turned to me, "You commin Dove?"  
I shook my head. "I think I'm going to go get settled in."   
Spot didn't respond, just turned and left, followed by a crowd of boys.  
A half hour later, I found myself once again sitting on the roof of a newsie lodging house staring at the city. Only now the view had changed.   
  


The sun has set, casting shadows into the river  
below. Never in a million years did I think that   
I would end up here, staring down at the streets   
of Brooklyn. Still, it's better than sleeping in the streets. 

  
I looked down over the edge of the building to see the other newsies returning home, hooting and hollering. I smiled and turned back to my journal.  
  


I think that this will be all right.  
  


I closed the journal and stared out at the city, a happy feeling filling my body.  
Two days later, I was standing on the street corner, trying to sell my last paper when Spot came running up to me.   
"Dove!" he called halfway up the block.   
I thanked the old man who had just bought my final pape, then turned to see Spot right in front of me.   
"Dove, the boys and I is headin to Manhattan for a bit to help out Jacky-boy's newsies," he started.  
My mind instinctively flashed thoughts of my friend's welfare in my head. Jack, Race, Mush…Kid Blink. "Are they alright?" I asked quickly before he could continue.   
"They's fine," he answered, giving me a very confused glance. "They'se just proved theyselves is all." I smiled in relief as he continued frantically. "Anyways, you'se stay heah-"   
"Oh no," I cut him off again. "I'm going with you!"  
Spot shook his head, frustrated. "Dove I aint got time for dis. You'se stayin heah and that's it!"  
Before I had time to protest, he disappeared down the street.  
By the next afternoon, I was getting bored. Really bored. I had obeyed Spot long enough. Stuffing my journal in the back waist of my pants, I took off for Manhattan. It was eerie to walk through the streets and not hear headlines being called out by various newsies.   
I wandered around the square for a few minutes, looking for a familiar face. After an unsuccessful search, I headed to Tibby's. Through the window, I could see all the Manhattan newsies plus Spot crowded around a table staring at a paper and talking frantically.   
I walked in the door just in time to hear them raise their glasses in a toast to some guy named Denton.   
"Well boys, I'll be going now," a tall man said as he payed the bill. "Keep me informed."  
The boys watched him go. Then their gazes fell upon me, standing previously unnoticed in the doorway. I held my breath for a minute, praying that no one would recognize me. Judging from the interested looks on their faces, I figured that I was safe.   
"Dove!" Spot yelled from his seat at the table. "I thought I told ya ta stay in Brooklyn."   
"I got bored," I stated flatly, as if it obviously explained my arrival in Manhattan.   
"Well that's too bad," Spot said coldly, his eyes glaring at me with equal intensity. "Go home!"  
"No," I replied calmly. "I have as much right to be here as you do."  
Spot opened his mouth to say something, but Kid interrupted him. "The goil's got a point der Spot." I smiled at him and felt myself blush as he stared at me intently.  
I concentrated back on Spot who was once again cut off, this time by Jack. "Besides, she aint doin no harm. Let her stay awhile."  
I smiled, satisfied with my victory. Finally I let my glance fall once again on Kid Bink's face. When our eyes met, it was his turn to go flush with embarrassment. His amazing grin soon spread across his face.   
"So Spot ya gonna introduce us or what?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.   
"Boys dis is Dove," Spot said mildly. "She joined the Brooklyn newsies a few days ago."  
I tore my glance from Kid's long enough to murmur a few pleasantries to the boys around me.   
"Well boys, if we'se gonna plan dis rally, we'd bettah get back to the lodging house and git started," Jack spoke up, heading for the door. The other newsies followed in suit and soon Tibby's was empty. I walked slowly behind the group, watching them rough house playfully. Taking in the scene, it hit me just how much I missed them so much. I wanted more than anything to tell them that I was actually Pen, but they would never understand.   
"Dove," a sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Kid standing just in front of me again. "Come on, if you don't keep up, you'll get lost."  
Instead of hurrying like he had said, I slowed my steps slightly, staring at the sky. The stars beautifully covered the sky like a protective blanket. "It's so beautiful out here tonight," I said dreamily. Quickly glancing to the side at Kid who had slowed his pace as well. His glance was concentrated on what lay ahead, as if he was expecting an attack. My gaze once again concentrated upward as I continued. "I think that I'm going to just walk around a little. Don't worry, I can find my way back."  
"I aint gonna let a perty goil walk around the dark streets alone," he said quickly. "Besides it is beautiful out heah."  
We walked around Central Park for what seemed for like hours without saying a word. There was a comfort in the silence between us, like nothing needed to be said.   
"I wanna show ya something," he said, finally breaking the silence. I followed him down the maze of streets that lead to the lodging house. Instead of going toward the front of the building, he led me to the side and started to climb the fire escape. I made my way up behind hi, standing on the edge for a moment.  
"It hasn't changed," I muttered to myself, forgetting that Kid Blink was standing next to me.  
"What hasn't changed?" he asked a little confused.  
"Noting," I replied.   
Thankfully that seemed to satisfy him and he proceeded to change the subject. "So wheah did ya loin to sell papes the way that you do?"  
"Who says anybody taught me?" I teased. He flashed me that smile that had a tendency to make me weak. "Ok, Ok," I continued, "Let's just say that a good friend taught me."   
We stood in comfortable silence, surveying the dark streets below us. Suddenly, I felt his are settle lightly on my waist. I couldn't control the broad smile that quickly spread across my face. I could feel him staring down at my face, so I turned to face him. He had such a kind, sweet look on his face. I couldn't resist reaching my hand up to touch his cheek.  
Slowly he closed the distance between our faces. Before I knew what was happening, his soft lips were moving slowly across mine. He pulled his other arm around my waist and I felt my knees go weak. It was the most amazing kiss that I had every experienced. I was happier than I'd been in months.  
Reluctantly, I pulled away from Kid as I heard footsteps on the fire escape. Mush then appeared on the rooftop. He blushed a little when he realized what he had interrupted. "You two bettah head inside. Jack and Spot's getting ready to send out a search party fer ya both."   
I started to pull back and walk toward mush, but Kid pulled me back to him. "Tell them that we'll be there in a minute, Mush."  
With that Mush nodded and headed back down the fire escape.   
"Why does it seem like I already know you?" Kid asked quietly when we were once again alone.   
My mind searched frantically for something to say. He did know me, but as Pen not Dove. Unable to think of anything else to do, I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled him into another kiss. When it came to a natural end, I pulled away. "Come on the others are waiting for us," I said heading for the fire escape. Kid groaned a little, but followed in suit.   
Hand in hand, we made our way to the front of the building, where we were met by Jack and Spot.   
"Heya boys how's it rollin?" Kid asked casually.   
"Come on Dove," Spot said, glaring at Kid like a protective father. "We'se goin back to Brooklyn."  
Before I could protest, he grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down the street.   
"I'll see ya at the rally!" Kid called out to me.  
I opened my mouth to respond, but Spot's voice filled the air. "No ya won't Blink. A rally's no place for a goil. Especially this one."  
We had gotten all the way to the bridge before either Spot or I came to our senses enough to speak. Suddenly, in the middle of the bridge I stopped dead in my tracks. "What do you mean I won't be at the rally?" I asked as calmly as I could muster.   
"Just what I says it could be dangerous. I don't want you there," he replied simply.   
"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!" I screamed. "You don't control me!"  
Anger flared in his eyes once again. "Listen you'se only heah cause I let ya be, so you'se bettah start doin what I say!"  
"Fine then I'll just leave!" I knew as soon as the words were out of my mouth that I didn't mean them, but I couldn't think of anything better at that point. I ran to the Brooklyn lodging house and made a mad dash up the fire escape to the roof. Sitting down on the ledge, I reached for my journal. To my horror, I found nothing in the waist of my pants. Quickly I retraced the night in my head. I didn't remember it being there when I was with Kid either. It must have fallen when I was climbing onto the Manhattan roof. I looked out at the city below me. It was too dark to go to Manhattan now, so I decided to try to get some sleep there on the roof.   
I woke up to see Spot standing over me. "I figured I'd find ya heah. Me an the boys are headed to the rally. I swear if I see ya there I'll soak ya, goil or not," he said sternly. Then his voice softened, taking a protective tone, "I'll send woid if anything happens. I promise."  
That being said, the boys took off and I started to wait. I had to get to Manhattan too, but I wasn't crazy. I knew that if I did, Spot would keep his word.   
I walked around the docks for three days just trying to sift through my thoughts. I was sure that someone had found my journal by now. I was trying to figure this whole mess out to Kid Blink.   
Finally, I gave up on waiting for word and headed over the bridge for Manhattan. I walked into the lodging house only to be met by somber glances. I scanned the room in search of Kid or Spot, but they found me first.  
"Dove," Spot said, anger very evident in his voice. "On the roof NOW!"  
This can't be a good sign. I followed Spot onto the roof, Kid right behind me. We stood there in silence for a few moments.  
Spot was the first to speak. "I believe this is yours," he said, pulling my journal out of his pocket. "It fell when you too off that night." I was going to question his right to read it, but I figured that was the least of my problems now, so I kept quiet. "I want you out of the lodging house," he finished.   
My jaw dropped open. I couldn't believe that this was happening.   
He made no explanation, just climbed down to the ground, leaving me alone on the roof with Kid. The once comfortable silence that we shared was now filled with tension and anger.   
"You lied to me," he said quietly. I was still unable to form words in my head. Instead I turned to face the sunset, unable to bear the hurt on Kid's face. "Why Dove… Pen… I don't even know what to call ya anymore!"  
I sighed, at a loss for words. "Here this is the best way I can think of to explain it." I handed him my journal. "Please read it, all of it."   
As he grabbed it from my hands, his fingers grazed mine. A wave of longing surged through my body. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over my cheeks. I quickly turned and descended the fire escape. "Well Gwen," I murmured to myself, "Looks like you're back on the streets."  
I spent the night just walking around the city in a daze. In the morning, I found myself sitting in the square under Horace Greely's watchful eyes.  
Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned defensively.   
"Dove? Is that you?" My eyes focused on David standing behind me. "Why aren't you in Brooklyn?"  
Unexpectedly, tears began to once again pour over my cheeks. "What's the matter Dove?" When I didn't respond, he continued, "Come on, let's go to my place and you can talk to my sister Sarah about whatever's bothering you."  
He helped me to my feet and we made our way to his small apartment. Sarah and I sat for hours discussing the strike, Jack, and even my problems with Kid Blink, although it was hard. It had been almost two years since I'd had any female companionship and I was relishing every moment. Before I left to collect my things in Brooklyn, she gave me some food and a dress to wear. I changed into it immediately, thankful to feel the clean fabric against my skin.   
"Thank you for everything," I said hugging her tightly. "I'll see you soon."   
Somehow I couldn't bring myself o go back to the Brooklyn lodging house, so I spent the night on the docks overlooking the east river.  
Spot's voice pulled me out of my slumber. "Wake up! Time to carry the bannah!"   
I stared up at him confused. "Did I miss something?"  
"Heah, give one of these to every woikin kid dat cha see!" He handed me a stack of papers. 'The Newsie Banner'.  
I smiled and nodded. "Can I ask why you changed your mind about me?  
"Look ya did what ya had to to survive, an I respect that."  
I nodded once more and made my way happily down the street, handing out papers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
I walked behind Spot as we made our way to Manhattan followed by thousands of sweatshop kids. "Brooklyn!" he shouted as we reached the square.   
I tried in vain to locate Kid Blink. I watched as Jack climbed into a carriage with a smiling old man and rode away. Quickly I made my way over to Sarah who was standing there with tears pouring from her eyes. I put my arm on her shoulder supportively. "He'll be back."  
No sooner had the words left my mouth than the carriage moved in front of the circulation center. "See I told you." Sarah stared cautiously at me for a moment. "Go!" I commanded happily.   
I followed her with my eyes until they fell on a head of familular sandy brown hair and eye patch. At that moment, he looked up, his gaze locking with mine. Even across the crowd, I could see the hurt and confusion that still lingered in his eyes. Suddenly weak, I turned abruptly and headed for my roof, my sanctuary. I turned back only long enough to see Jack pull Sarah into a passionate kiss.   
Once on the roof, I made myself comfortable on the ledge. I stared sadly at the sun as it began to set. "I believe this is yours," a hoarse voice spoke up behind me, making my heart skip in surprise. I spun around to see Kid standing behind me, holding my journal out for me to take. As I grabbed the book, I searched his eyes for a hint of his feelings. His features were cold and distant. I nodded sadly and turned my back to him.  
"Just one question," he began, forcing me to face him. "What do I call you now?" A smile spread wildly across his features.   
"Whatever you want," I answered, cautiously closing the distance between us.   
His arms once again came around my waist and he brought his lips tenderly to mine. Chills raced through my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck, glad to once again in his arms. After what seemed like an eternity, we parted slightly.  
"Actually, I'm kind of partial to Pen," I said matter-of-factly.   
"So am I," he said, pulling me into another kiss.   
I rested my head on his chest and stared out at the colors of the sunset that highlighted the skyline. I stole a quick glance at Kid, then turned back to the horizon.  
Perfect!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok there it is! I just hope it made sense. Reviews of any kind are welcome.   
  



End file.
